


Morning Rituals

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus's first morning living with Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 fourth prompt: _first cup of tea on a freezing morning_.

Once he had left Hogwarts, Remus Lupin's life contained very few things that could possibly be classified as 'luxuries', and so he clung to those he did have.

Such as a hot cup of tea, first thing in the morning.

One of the brighter points of being a wizard was that he didn't even have to get out from under the covers- the only warm part of his draughty flat- to make it. No matter how rubbish their household charms might otherwise be, every British wizard was capable of effortlessly casting the simple spell which boiled water, brewed tea, and added milk and sugar, all to the caster's personal specifications (though beginners did often end up with a brew that was simply undrinkable, until they got the hang of it). And Remus, who really was quite lazy in some ways, no matter how much his fellow Marauders had marvelled at his diligence in studying, had also made a point of refining his _Wingardium Leviosa_ to the point where he could gently float the mug to the bed without spilling a drop.

And then he'd take the first sip, as steam billowed up towards his nose, warming the tip (which was inevitably cold). He could feel the warmth course right through him, and he would look out the one small window (strategically placed above the radiator, so it could function as a chimney to suck the meagre amount of heat that antediluvian apparatus produced right out into the freezing outdoors) at the grey sky and revel in the pleasure of being indoors, and warm, on a cold morning that looked like snow.

That was a moment of pure pleasure, one which he could have every day without fail, even if on a few occasions he had had to resort to using each teabag twice.

But finally even these pitiful economies had failed him, and so he found himself this morning awakening in Sirius' flat, which was apparently now his flat as well. Sirius had insisted- 'It's silly, Moony, you spend half the time you're not at work here already, and I've plenty of room'- and Remus knew he was right, but that didn't stop the part of him that had been adamant he have his own flat in the first place, the same part that had pressed him to sleep there nearly every night on the pretext that he was an early riser and would spoil Sirius' beauty rest, from wishing he wasn't here.

And now he wanted his tea, but as Sirius' flat actually had more than one room, he couldn't just lazily wave his wand and mutter '_Potionis Serica_', and even if he did manage to aim correctly through the walls to brew the tea, he'd never be able to float it from the kitchen to here, no matter how refined his _Wingardium Leviosa_.

All he had to do was get up and make his tea in the kitchen, as he had done before on those occasions when Sirius had cajoled him into spending the night; he wouldn't even feel the chill, since Sirius had proper heat. But at this moment, lying in a bed that was utterly familiar but wasn't his, in a flat that was home but didn't feel that way, and now robbed of the one ritual that had made his mornings pleasant, Remus thought he might cry.

And then Sirius rolled over, half-awake, and nuzzled up against his neck and muttered 'Morning, Moony' in his ear, and he suddenly felt very silly. He was so focused on the insignificant things he had lost that he had forgotten the most important thing he had gained. The heat that surged through him at Sirius' touch was far better than what any cup of tea, no matter how familiar, could provide.


End file.
